1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to fifth wheel coupling apparatus for use in connecting to a wheeled unit having a fifth wheel king pin for moving or towing the unit. More particularly, the invention relates to an adapter suitable to connect between a semi-stationary fifth-wheel king pin equipped unit and a tractor, loader, skid-steer or like equipment having a quick-connect coupler of the type typically used for connecting buckets and other accessories for movement of the unit between locations where paved roadways are not available.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a variety of relatively large, semi-stationary equipment that remain at a work site for extended periods of time, but for which there may be a need, from time to time, to be moved from one location at the work site to another location.
One example of this type of equipment would be a large grinding unit used in grinding large tree branches for creating mulch or other recycling purposes. These and other types of semi-stationary equipment are typically equipped with a conventional fifth wheel king pin for connection to the fifth wheel of a semi-tractor for movement over paved roadways such as when moving the equipment to the work site.
A variety of methods are used to move such equipment between locations at a work site having paved roadways. For example, the equipment may be moved with a semi-tractor, or with an available prior adapter suitable for use between the equipment and another vehicle adapted for use on paved roadways. However, many work sites do not have paved roadways between the desired locations for the semi-stationary equipment, which often precludes the use of semi-tractors and other vehicles with prior adapters for connection to the fifth wheel king pin to move the equipment.
In such instances, movement of the equipment typically requires or is accomplished with the use of a tractor, loader, skid-steer or other equipment capable of maneuvering over unpaved ground typically equipped with a bucket or forks that are utilized for moving the unit. In using a bucket to move the equipment, the bucket is positioned above the equipment fifth wheel, chains are wrapped around the arm of the unit, and then wrapped around or otherwise connected to the bucket or loader arms. To move the unit, the bucket and loader arms are then further raised to raise the forward equipment support from the ground, and the unit is pulled with the chains to the new location.
Such methods for moving semi-stationary equipment over unpaved ground require two people, one operating the loader to position and hold the bucket above the unit, and a second person to wrap the chains around the unit and connect the chains to the bucket or loader arms. This is wasteful of manpower, and presents the possibility of damage to the fifth wheel king pin and the electrical and hydraulic lines in that area of the trailer used during hook-up and highway transport of the unit, resulting in the need for repair prior to transporting the unit again on the highway. These methods also present the potential for injury to the person wrapping and connecting the chains, and there is the possibility of tipping while maneuvering over uneven ground with the loader arms operating at a relatively high position.
Alternately, for example, loader equipped forks may xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d the arm, either from above with the use or chains as previously described, presenting all of the same difficulties and dangers, and the additional consideration to make sure the chains do not slide off the forks, or from below by lifting up on the fifth wheel king pin area of the trailer and then attempting to maneuver the unit with an extremely limited hold on the unit.
One prior adapter that attempted to address some of the above-described problems is shown in Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,619. The adapter shown in Morris includes elongated tracks for receiving the forks of a fork lift, a pneumatic power system to lock the forks in position in the tracks and to connect to the pneumatic brake system of the trailer to be towed, and a fifth-wheel hitch for connection to the trailer king pin. However, use of this adapter requires that either the fork lift operator leave the fork lift, or a second person be present, to make the connection with the trailer pneumatic brake system and to turn on the compressor actuation of the pneumatic locking mechanism prior to movement of the trailer.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved adapter for connection between a semi-stationary unit equipped with a fifth-wheel king pin and vehicles suitable for moving the unit along unpaved ground, the adapter being adapted for use in a manner that precludes damage to the trailer and eliminates the need for the operator of the moving equipment to leave his seat or for the assistance of a second person.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adapter-coupling apparatus for use between a fifth-wheel king pin equipped semi-stationary wheeled unit and a loader or similar equipment having a quick connect coupler of the type typically used for connecting buckets and other working accessories, the adapter being adapted to enable safe and relatively easy movement of the unit by the loader from one location to another at a work site over unpaved roadways, and without the danger of damaging electrical wires and hydraulic lines that are provided to the area of the fifth wheel king pin for use when the unit is transported on roadways with conventional pulling semi-tractors.
Detailed objectives are to achieve the foregoing by providing an adapter coupling that:
may be attached to a loader, and then coupled to the semi-stationary unit without the need for the operator to leave his seat in the loader;
may be stored either on the ground or attached in position on a wheeled unit;
saves time by quick and easy attachment in approximately a couple of minutes time, and often in under a minute when the coupling apparatus is left in position on the unit;
is safer than prior methods due to the fact that an operator does not need to be in the vicinity of the unit or coupling for connection or movement of the unit,
provides unobstructed operator visibility as compared with conventional methods for moving such units at such locations;
provides for steering through approximately 180 degrees for most equipment;
provides improved control of movement of the unit due to hitch point and steering capabilities of articulated wheel loader;
is extremely durable and extended life expectancy with only occasional lubrication of the fifth wheel components;
may be adapted for use with any type of loader quick-connect coupling arrangement; and
permits use of the maximum lift capability of the loader due to the lift arms operating in the range of approximately 6-18 inches from ground level, thus substantially reducing the risk of tipping since the loader arms remain relatively low during the movement of the unit.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.